


Rather Be

by Aunt May (YokubouNoRain)



Series: Starker Week Latina 2020 [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Bisexual Tony Stark, F/M, Gay Panic, Gay Peter Parker, M/M, Neighbors, Past Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Pepper Potts & Tony Stark Friendship, Peter Parker and Tony Stark are neighbors, Starker Week Latina 2020
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:55:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25623994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokubouNoRain/pseuds/Aunt%20May
Summary: Peter siempre tuvo la costumbre de esconderse en los armarios cada vez que jugaba.La llegada de un nuevo vecino le hace dar cuenta que quizás, haya estado escondiéndose de otra cosa...Sexto día de laStarker Week Latina 2020.Prompt elegido: “Salte del clóset”.Por ahora, podés encontrar este fic publicado también en las siguientes plataformas:Amor Yaoi,BloggeryLivejournal.En caso de empezar a publicar en otra plataforma, se avisará acá. Pero, en caso de que encuentren este fanfic en otra plataforma y no haya sido informado,por favoravísenme en los comentarios o en las redes sociales que pueden encontrar en las notas finales ya que fueron publicados sin mi consentimiento.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark, past Pepper Potts/Tony Stark - Relationship
Series: Starker Week Latina 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847428
Kudos: 2
Collections: Starker Week Latina 2020





	Rather Be

**Author's Note:**

> El título que le da nombre a este fic es de la canción de Clean Bandit y Jess Glynne que pueden escuchar [acá](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m-M1AtrxztU).
> 
> * * *
> 
> Los personajes aquí presentes son de la autoría de Don Heck, Jack Kirby, Larry Lieber, Stan Lee, Steve Ditko. Sin embargo, como esto forma parte del Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel me baso en las caracterizaciones realizadas por Gwyneth Paltrow, Marisa Tomei, Robert Downey Jr. y Tom Holland. 
> 
> Todo esto para decir que sencillamente estos personajes no me pertenecen, tampoco los actores.
> 
> La historia, en cambio, sí, por ende, sean tan amables de leerla y disfrutarla :)
> 
> *No se admiten adaptaciones y mucho menos, **PLAGIOS**.
> 
> **« ESTO ES UN UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO DONDE LOS PERSONAJES PROBABLEMENTE NO SE CORRESPONDAN CON SUS CONTRAPARTES CINEMATOGRÁFICAS »**
> 
> *Que tengas una feliz lectura ♡ :3

Al oír el sonido de tacos yendo y viniendo, quería reír. Quería reír a carcajadas. Pero si lo hacía, alguien lo encontraría. Contuvo la respiración cuando no los oyó más. ¿Dónde habría ido? ¿Cuánto tiempo podría aguantar la respiración? Al darse cuenta que el tiempo límite eran unos pocos segundos, abrió la boca y jadeó mientras trataba de recuperar todo el aire que no había podido llevar a sus pulmones en ese lapso de tiempo. La puerta del armario se abrió. Al levantar la vista, vio el entrecejo fruncido de su madre. La expresión en el rostro de la mujer se suavizó y le extendió la mano.   
—¿Vamos, Peter? 

* * *

Una suave caricia sobre sus cabellos lo despertó. Cuando abrió los ojos vio a May de cuclillas en el suelo.   
—Buenos días.   
—Buenos días, May —le devolvió Peter el saludo mientras se restregaba los ojos.   
—¿Qué haces durmiendo aquí? —May le extendió una taza de café que había dejado en el suelo—. Toma.   
—Gracias —Peter bebió un sorbo antes de responder—. No puedo dormir en la cama —reconoció el muchacho, apenado.   
—Siempre solíamos encontrarte aquí con Ben, ¿te acuerdas? Él decía que en tu casa también te terminaban encontrando durmiendo en los armarios. Cuando termines, ¿puedes llevarle algo al vecino de al lado?  
—¿Alguien se mudó?   
—Sí, ¿no te dije el otro día?   
—No me acuerdo…  
—Me pidió unos datos, pero yo ya estoy llegando tarde al trabajo. ¿Podrías llevárselos tú? Lo dejo en la mesa de la cocina, ¿de acuerdo?   
El aludido asintió mientras calentaba sus manos rodeando la taza de café. 

* * *

Después de ducharse, Peter agarró el papel que May le había dejado, salió del departamento y golpeó la puerta al lado. Escuchó un par de pasos acercándose y la llave girando en la cerradura. La luz dentro del departamento lo encandiló.   
—¿Sí? —un hombre de unos más de treinta años secándose el sudor con una toalla alrededor del cuello lo recibió. Al bajar la mirada, Peter vio sus músculos siendo marcados por una remera pegada al cuerpo, un pantalón de gimnasia y un par de zapatillas deportivas terminaban de completar al atuendo—. ¿Te ayudo en algo, niño?   
—Ah… Eh… No soy un niño —retrucó Peter arqueando una ceja.   
—Como digas —el hombre siguió secándose mientras apoyaba su cuerpo sobre el marco de la puerta—. ¿Y bien?  
—Ah… Sí… May me dejó esto para ti.   
Tony agarró el papel arrugado que Peter le estaba extendiendo. Se tomó un tiempo para leerlo. Separó los labios para decirle algo, pero el sonido de su teléfono recibiendo una llamada, lo interrumpió.   
—Espera aquí un momento —le dijo antes de entrar al departamento y atender la llamada—. ¿Hola? Hola, cariño. ¿Cómo estás? Sí, por supuesto que sí. Claro que yo también me muero de ganas de verte. ¿Este fin de semana? —Peter vio a su nuevo vecino recorrer el departamento con la mirada—. Sí, puedes venir. ¿Qué? No, no voy a decir eso —la mirada de ese hombre brilló tanto por unos segundos que hizo que el corazón de Peter latiera con fuerza. Se preguntaba si algún día alguien sentiría su corazón latiendo con esa misma intensidad por su causa. Dándole la espalda a Peter, el hombre siguió hablando unos segundos más en voz baja y cortó la llamada—. Lo siento mucho. Tenía que atender eso.   
—No se preocupe.   
—¿Qué hay con esa formalidad tan de repente? Puedes decirme Tony.   
—Está bien…  
—¿Y tu nombre? ¿Cómo te llamas? A menos que quieras que te siga llamando niño…   
—Mi nombre es Peter Parker.   
—¿Parker? ¿Eres el hijo de May?   
—Su sobrino. Ella estaba casada con mi tío.   
—Ah… ¿Se separaron?   
Peter sintió una repentina incomodidad. ¿Por qué ese tipo estaba tan interesado en May? Si tanto había hablado con ella, podría haberle preguntado eso y mucho más.   
—No. Mi tío murió en un accidente.   
—Lo siento mucho —Tony se llevó una mano al rostro, tratando de ocultar la pena que le había dado preguntar eso—. Y, gracias por esto. Soy nuevo en el vecindario, así que, necesitaba estos teléfonos.   
—Cualquier cosa que necesites y May no esté en casa, no dudes en preguntarme.   
Internamente, Peter se preguntaba por qué demonios seguía hablando sin control. Sus palabras ocasionaron la sonrisa de su nuevo vecino.   
—Te lo agradezco mucho, Peter. Dime, ¿tú trabajas, estudias?   
—Estoy ayudando a May desde casa y me preparo para entrar a la universidad.   
—¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué vas a estudiar?   
—Ingeniería mecánica.   
—¿Para cuál universidad?   
—M.I.T.  
—Si necesitas ayuda, pregúntame. Yo soy graduado de M.I.T.  
—¿En serio?   
—Sí. Espera —Tony volvió a entrar al departamento y salió a los pocos segundos con un bolígrafo en la mano—. No encontré nada para anotar salvo un pedazo de caja de cartón, lo siento —agregó mientras agarraba la mano de Peter y anotaba algo en su palma—. Ese es mi número. Llámame a cualquier hora. Así como me despierto rápido, me duermo rápido.   
—M… Muchas gracias, Tony. 

* * *

Peter parpadeó varias veces mientras veía todas las fichas cayendo en su lugar. Se acercó a la pantalla de su computadora. No estaba ciego, para nada, pero no podía terminar de interiorizar lo que estaba leyendo. Gracias a May pudo obtener el apellido de Tony, y los resultados que había obtenido gracias una rápida búsqueda en internet lo habían dejado boquiabierto. Ese tipo tenía no uno, si no tres doctorados: en física y en ingeniería mecánica y eléctrica. Es más, él fue el estudiante más joven de la institución en haberse recibido. Peter no sólo tenía de vecino al hombre más guapo que había conocido hasta el momento, también tenía a uno de los hombres más inteligentes del mundo a unos pocos pasos de distancia. 

* * *

Había dudado en llamarlo. ¿Cómo iba a pedirle que le resolviera un problema por teléfono? Estuvo por golpear la puerta pero repentinamente la misma se abrió.   
—Oh. Tú debes ser Peter, ¿no?   
Quien se lo preguntaba no era Tony. En cambio, era una mujer de ojos azules y cabello cobrizo. Vestida de un traje color salmón, tenía también una pequeña cartera en la mano.   
—Sí —musitó el muchacho.   
—Tony está escondido. Si lo encuentras, no les arruines el juego, ¿sí? Yo me voy, nos vemos.   
—Eh… Sí…   
Peter se quedó mirando a la mujer caminando por el pasillo en dirección al ascensor. Entró al departamento, y por lo menos en el living, no encontró a Tony.   
—¿Dónde estás?   
Oyó, desde la cocina, a una voz infantil canturreando. Entró al lugar y cruzó miradas con una pequeña niña de cabellos alborotados.   
—Hola.   
—Hola…   
—Mi nombre es Peter. Vivo aquí al lado. ¿Sabes dónde puedo encontrar a Tony?   
—Lo estoy buscando —le dijo la niña mientras revoleaba su largo cabello para descubrir su rostro—. ¿Me ayudas a buscarlo?   
—Seguro.   
Peter y la pequeña se dispusieron a buscar a Tony. Él golpeó la puerta de su habitación, pero nadie respondió, así que entró. Buscó abajo de la cama, pero allí no había nadie. De pronto, sintió una mano impidiéndole hablar. Cuando vio de reojo el espejo, vio a Tony, quien lo arrastró hacia el armario, cerrándolo luego.   
—¿Qué estás haciendo?   
—Te estamos buscando —tartamudeó Peter sintiendo la barba de Tony rozándole la piel.   
—¿Te encontraste con Morgan?   
—¿Morgan?   
—Mi hija.   
—¿La pequeña?   
—¿Quién más?   
—Vi a una mujer saliendo de aquí…   
—Ah… Ella es Pepper. Mi ex-esposa.   
—¿Estás separado?   
—Así es. Digamos que tuvimos una crisis de la mediana edad y ambos nos dimos cuenta que nuestro matrimonio no andaba de maravilla. Lo intentamos todo, pero al final nos dimos cuenta que en la realidad sólo éramos buenos amigos.   
—Tú… ¿Por qué decidiste venir a vivir aquí? Con los doctorados que tienes, me imagino que puedes vivir en cualquier lugar del mundo.   
—Fue una decisión propia. Me gustó el lugar —le respondió Tony, levantando los hombros—. ¿Nunca sentiste que querías algo y que darías todo por obtenerlo?   
Peter lo miró con una intensidad inexplicable.   
—Sí. Sé lo que tratas de decir.   
Tony le sonrió. Agarró uno de los rizos que decoraban su cabello y jugó con él enrollándolo y desenrollándolo de su dedo.   
—No. Creo que no lo sabes —lentamente, Tony se acercó al rostro de Peter para besar sus labios—. Yo… Soy bisexual.   
Peter balbuceó, no podía coordinar lo que estaba pensando y lo que quería decir. Es más, su mente, en ese momento, se había convertido en una laguna de palabras sueltas que no podía unir.   
—¡¿Qué?!   
—¡Aquí estás!   
Morgan, abriendo la puerta de golpe, los sorprendió.   
—No puede ser —dijo Tony, que se arrodilló en el suelo y besó a su hija en la frente—. Me ganaste. Ahora, ¿qué quieres hacer?   
—Quiero comer helado.   
—Entonces, vamos a comer helado —le dijo Tony mientras la alzaba en brazos—. ¿Vamos, Peter?   
El aludido asintió con la cabeza sin siquiera voltear a mirarlo. No necesitaba ver su reflejo en ningún espejo para darse cuenta que toda su sangre se había acumulado en sus mejillas. El calor que sentía sobre ellas, no podía medirse de ninguna manera.

* * *

La tarde pasó con Peter y Tony compartiendo tiempo con Morgan. Fue recién cuando la pequeña cayó dormida en el sofá oyendo a Peter leyéndole un cuento que hubo silencio en el lugar.   
—¿Quieres café? —le preguntó Tony en voz baja. Peter asintió con la cabeza. Después de dejar a Morgan durmiendo cómodamente, lo siguió hasta la cocina. Al llegar, vio a Tony con su teléfono, él le sonrió cuando lo vio en la puerta—. Hola.   
—Ho… Hola…  
—Disculpa mi comportamiento más temprano. No debí hacerlo —reconoció Tony—. A veces… Soy demasiado impulsivo.   
—Mhh… No me molestó… Es sólo que… Nunca antes había tenido una experiencia como esta…   
Hasta que sirvió café en dos pocillos, Tony no dijo ni una sola palabra. Peter le sonrió tímidamente al recibir el café. Tony se sentó frente a él en torno a la mesa de la cocina.   
—Yo he tenido parejas de ambos sexos. Sobre todo cuando estuve en la universidad. Conozco a Pepper desde pequeños, su padre era amigo del mío, y eso ocasionaba que nosotros estuviéramos juntos todo el tiempo.   
—¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto?   
—Cuando nos conocimos te hice un interrogatorio terrible, no está mal que te devuelva la atención, ¿no? —Peter no respondió. Volvió su atención al café—. Nuestro noviazgo, nuestro compromiso… En fin, toda nuestra relación siempre fue orquestada por nuestras familias. Nosotros simplemente accedimos —Tony lanzó una risilla—. Éramos un par de idiotas en esa época. Sin embargo, Pepper es mi mejor amiga, y yo soy su mejor amigo. No hay nadie en el mundo que me entienda mejor que ella, y viceversa.   
—¿Y… Morgan?   
La mirada de Tony se iluminó igual a cuando había atendido esa llamada el día que se conocieron.   
—Morgan fue la mejor decisión que hemos tomado.   
—Veo que ahí tu familia no tuvo nada que ver.   
—No. Aunque ellos siempre esperaban un nieto, tener un hijo fue decisión nuestra. Quizás la primera de las decisiones que tomamos por nosotros mismos.   
—¿La señora Pepper siempre subo de tu orientación sexual?   
—Creo que ella se dio cuenta antes que yo lo hiciera. Quiero ser sincero contigo, Peter, me gustas.   
—A… Creo que a mí también.   
Tony se sonrió. Trató de acercar su brazo a Peter y tocarlo al menos de esa manera. Sin embargo, Peter lo sorprendió levantándose, acercando la silla a él y volviendo a tomar asiento. Tony pasó su brazo por sobre el hombro del muchacho y besó sus cabellos. Peter levantó el rostro y le dio un beso en la mejilla. El hombre bajó la cabeza para recibir un beso en los labios.   
—Eso escaló rápido…   
—Perdón —musitó Peter, avergonzado mientras escondía sus expresiones agachando la cabeza sin despegarse del pecho de Tony. 

* * *

Habían quedado en que Tony se despertaría a hacer el desayuno, pero al abrir los ojos no lo encontró en ninguna de las habitaciones del departamento.   
—¿Se habrá ido a lo de May? —Tony agarró el teléfono y llamó al departamento de al lado—. May. Soy Tony. Buenos días. De casualidad, ¿Peter está por ahí? ¿No? Qué raro… Me desperté y no estaba. ¿Qué? ¿En serio? —Tony se sonrió—. Cualquier cosa, te llamo luego. Gracias.   
Tony cortó la llamada y volvió al dormitorio. Abrió el armario y encontró a Peter durmiendo, envuelto en una sábana. El mayor agarró la sábana de la cama y trató de mover un poco su cuerpo.   
—¿Qué haces? ¿Qué hora es? —oyó decir a Peter, con la voz dormida.   
—¿Me haces un lugar? —sin responder ni hacer más preguntas, el aludido se corrió hacia el fondo del armario. Tony se sentó a su lado y cerró la puerta.   
—¿Vamos a quedarnos aquí?  
—Aquí es donde quieres estar, ¿no? Podemos pasar el desayuno para el mediodía, ¿qué te parece?  
Peter se acurrucó entre su brazo y su cuerpo.  
—Me parece perfecto. 

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer :D
> 
> * * *
> 
> Este prompt era bastante amplio, así que, sin saber muy bien por dónde encararlo, me enfoqué en algo más literal, creo, y no tanto en la connotación que tiene la frase en sí, y sin embargo, tiene un poco de ambas acepciones porque con la aparición de Tony en su vida él dice en voz alta, por lo menos, por primera vez frente a alguien, que es homosexual (ya que en la historia no mencionó haber salido con mujeres, a diferencia de Tony).  
> Espero que les haya gustado :) Gracias por haber leído mi historia.


End file.
